1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a delivery management system and method and, in particular to, a delivery management system and method which is capable of remotely controlling follow-up management on the articles delivered correctly or incorrectly using a smart communicator.
2. Background of the Related Art
As communication, home automation, and online ordering technologies have been rapidly developed the quality-of-life has also improved, especially in terms of a residential environment. Such a convenient residence can be achieved with integral management of the household electronics such as electric appliances, lighting systems, cooling and heating systems, security systems, gas delivery systems, electric delivery systems, door locks and entry systems, etc.
Home automation is a specialized field that deals with the specific automation requirements of private homes and the application of automation techniques for comfort and security of inhabitants of a residential structure. For example, home automation can be implemented using remote control devices and/or systems such as a remote control means for controlling household appliances located inside and/or outside of the home (e.g., refrigerators, lights, pool filters, etc.), a video door phone system for communicating with a visitor on a video screen, a security mechanism for detecting and alerting of the presence of one or more intruders, an alarm system for detecting and alerting of gas leaks and fire, and meter reading means for remotely reading utility meters.
In the meantime, with the advent of online shopping goods can be are ordered at online shopping malls through Internet and delivered to a desired location through offline distribution chains.
FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram illustrating a conventional online shopping and delivery system. The consumer 10 accesses a shopping mall site of a seller 40 through Internet 20 and sends a purchase order to the seller 40 after selecting goods to buy. If the purchase order is made by the consumer 10, the seller 40 request for payment on the goods to the consumer 10. The consumer 10 pays for the goods through a payment system provided by a payment server 30. After the payment is successfully completed, the seller 40 requests a delivery server 50 of an affiliated distribution company to transport the goods and reports the information on the delivery of the goods.
Through this procedure, the consumer 10 completes the order of the product and identifies the goods with the delivery information. Typically, the seller 40 or the delivery server 50 provides a service for tracking the goods to the consumer 10.
In the conventional delivery system, however, it is difficult to determine the location of the goods in real-time and an arrival date and time since the shipment information typically provides only loading and/or unloading locations and/or dates. Accordingly, the consumer typically must guess the arrival date and stay at the destination location in order to receive the goods when delivered.
Moreover, conventional delivery systems has a drawback in that the consumer should be located at the destination location even when the goods are delayed or re-transported due to a misdelivery.
In the meantime, the conventional postal system has drawbacks in that the recipient should check a mailbox frequently especially when mail is to be expected to determine whether any mail has arrived. Furthermore, the mailbox is usually not secure in that the mailbox can be typically accessed by anybody, resulting in the deposit of unwanted advertisements (e.g., flyers, etc.). Moreover, with the advent of identity theft, it is necessary to secure delivered mail.